In a vehicle operated by a human driver, the driver's intentions may be conveyed to other individuals, such as other drivers and pedestrians, through a combination of driver-directed vehicular signals (e.g., horn, turn indicator, flashing headlights) and physical signals such as hand gestures or eye contact. However, in a semi- or fully-autonomous vehicle, in which the driver's attention may not be fully engaged in the operation of the vehicle, other vehicles and pedestrians may lack awareness of the intended actions of the autonomous vehicle.